Forbidden
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester have had a thing for each other for ages. But when Victoria and John get married and make Brooke and Dean step siblings, everything gets turned upside down. Brooke goes to New York to escape her feelings and Dean? Dean tries to settle in Tree Hill and gets engaged, bringing Brooke back home...; Brean and Saley
1. New Arrangements

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this idea has been in my head for AGES now and I just watched "Drive Me Crazy" again the other day and was like, "Ugh, but I wanna do that story idea…" Keep in mind this will be a short story, and it is a bit out of my comfort zone, but I wanted to do it really, **_**really**_** bad, so please be kind. If the idea creeps you out, don't read—simple as that.**

**Also remember that this story is AU and I mean that it is seriously AU. There is also like maybe one hunt in this story, so be prepared for that as well. All will be explained in length each chapter and I hope that at least some of you enjoy this!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke Davis had always been attracted to Dean Winchester.

They had met when she was 9, Dean and Sam coming to school for a whole year, which for them was really strange. Ever since their father, John, had become a hunter 8 years ago, he'd dragged his kids from place to place, but this particular hunt had him settled and fixated on a one, Victoria Davis. She was married and incredibly rich, and hated her husband. Normally John wouldn't go for such a thing, but he was more than alright having the affair—it had been a while for both of them.

For Brooke, though, she saw Sam and Dean out one recess and wondered why the older boy was even there—he obviously didn't go to the school. Either way, she thought it was sweet how he was caring for his younger brother and he was really cute, her being 9 or not. She and Sam became good friends after that and Dean was glad that Sam had such a cute friend, and one that could handle herself no doubt. Whenever someone tried to pick on Sam, Brooke picked on them right back and it warmed Dean's heart.

After that year though, Sam and Dean moved on and Brooke had to as well, not having any idea about her mother's affair with their father at all. All she knew, was that Sam kept in touch with her and that sometimes Dean hijacked his e-mail and talked to her, asking her how she was and all of that. He was even protective when it came to his brother having a friend, even though Sam swore up and down that that was all that he and Brooke were: _friends_. There was nothing else going on there.

Brooke always harbored that crush on Dean, picturing random scenarios as she grew up, not thinking that her life would turn out the way that it would. When she was 16, Sam and Dean came back, but because of a circumstance that Brooke hadn't been expecting: John and Victoria were getting married. Sure, a hunt had brought him back, and Brooke was thrilled to see Sam again, and blown away by how much more attractive Dean had become, but then her mother told her that and Brooke felt sick to her stomach.

She didn't want to become Dean's step sister.

Honestly, Brooke didn't even know what was happening either, knowing that her parents were divorced now, sure, but it was only now that Victoria told her that back then she and John were involved that whole year. Victoria made it seem like Richard, Brooke's father, had just been in the way and after getting half of everything and continuing to prosper from the company she'd taken over from him, Brooke had stayed wealthy and now Victoria was getting what she wanted: John Winchester.

But it was weird.

It was weird because Sam was so happy about it and Victoria and John seemed happy about it, but Brooke just…she wasn't. It was now weird to think about her _step brother_ in a romantic fashion, but how could she not? Dean was strong, handsome and training to be a police officer and she just…so now he was going to be a man in uniform? The guy that told her dirty jokes and joke threatened her about dating Sam, and now this? Brooke wanted to throw up, she really did, and she found herself running off to the beach and sitting in the dark with her feet in the sand, the water lapping at his skin.

Dean had caught the look on her face when Victoria and John had told them the news, nodding because he'd caught her looks before. Brooke had looked him up and down more than once, but she always looked away when he looked at her and he knew she had to be feeling awkward now—they were going to be siblings. It wasn't like he didn't feel weird about it too, because it was hard _not_ to be attracted to Brooke Davis. In fact, Dean felt like Sam was crazy for _never_ having a crush on her, because Dean sure had at one point and then told himself to back off for Sam's sake and now this? It was unfair.

Still, Dean had said he'd go talk to her, Sam congratulating their parents on being happy because the 16 year old boy was clueless about Brooke. He had no idea that she had a thing for Dean, and he wouldn't for a long time because Brooke was determined to keep that buried now that she was going to have two brothers. It was kind of making her really angry and frustrated tears began to surface, Dean sighing and putting his hands in his jeans pockets as he neared her.

"Not the sweet sixteen you were expecting?" Dean asked her, teasing a little bit.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not my brother, okay, Dean? You don't get to act like its your place to make me feel better. This is stupid. My mother cheated on my father 7 years ago and now she's marrying some guy she knew what? A year? Just off some whim? No offense to your father, but she doesn't even know him."

"People fall in love in less than a year," Dean told her, looking out at the water as she was again. "My parents took less than that."

"Your parents weren't the product of an affair," Brooke responded bitterly.

Dean nodded again. "No, they weren't…but that doesn't mean that what our parents have isn't real?"

"If you came to try and make me feel better, you're doing a really _lousy_ job," Brooke told him shaking her head. "I was fine with being an only child."

"I was fine without a little sister," Dean agreed, smiling when he caught Brooke smiling a little bit.

"Good thing, then, because regardless of them getting married, I'm not your little sister," Brooke responded with a shrug.

Dean smiled and asked if he could sit next to her, Brooke nodding, Dean joining her in silence. They just sat there side by side looking out at the water, listening to the night sounds until Brooke's cell phone rang. It was her mother and so she ignored the call, looking at Dean and then taking a deep breath as he looked at her. Then out of nowhere she suggested they go for a dip, and just like that she was off into the water. Dean thought it was adorable and endearing, so he went in as well, dunking her at one point, all the while laughing and feeling…_comfortable_.

Brooke had that affect on him and they played and splashed for a bit, Dean dunking her again and then being surprised when she came up for air so close to his face. She was beautiful, she really was, and Dean didn't know what to do because he felt his chest tighten and lump appeared in his throat. Blushing when she caught Dean glancing at her mouth, Brooke told him they should return to their parents, and Dean quickly looked her in the eye, nodding and agreeing with her. No matter what these feelings were, he was going to suppress them, and she was too. Nothing was worse than knowing that he was attracted to his soon to be step sister, and Brooke understood that feeling all too well.

xx

Even though she'd been vehemently against it, Brooke stood by her mother's side when Victoria and John got married that summer, all five of them moving in together. John and Victoria shared a room of course, while the three kids got their own rooms, Brooke setting to decorating hers immediately, inviting over her best friends Peyton Sawyer, and Haley James. Brooke could tell right off the bat that Sam liked Haley, and vice versa, Sam and Haley blushing and tongue tied around each other. Even Dean caught on and started teasing Sam about it.

Brooke thought it was kind of adorable and started trying to give Sam advice about it, telling him it was all just sisterly advice and then her stomach did that unfortunate twist again. Why was it so easy to cozy up to the idea of being _Sam's_ sister, but she couldn't cozy up to the idea of being _Dean's_? Was it the dirty dreams about him? The unfortunate feelings in her gut when she looked at him? Brooke honestly didn't know how she was going to survive this and instead she decided to do what she knew she could to forget about him: make clothes.

That was really when '**Clothes Over Bros**' began, and Brooke threw herself into her ideas for a fashion line and Victoria tried to convince her that she had real talent, and Brooke tried to ignore Dean. Dean started getting the impression that he was no longer wanted and so he moved out, feeling it was time anyway because he was nearing 21. So he focused on school and by the time Brooke and Sam turned 18 and graduated, they were off to college, Brooke to New York. It was crazy and it was unexpected, but she had to get away…even if her heart hurt to be so far away from Dean.

In all this time she'd never taken to calling him her brother, and always got uncomfortable when everyone else referred to them as such, but he had always been there for her when she needed him. He'd dry her eyes, or take her to the beach, and Brooke had just fallen for him more and more. So, instead of dealing with her problems, she'd run off to New York to try and turn her feelings off, and Dean had to turn his off too. They knew that the feelings that they had for each other were wrong, and that ever since admitting the feelings to themselves they had been kind of overly jealous. It didn't help that while Brooke was in New York doing college…Dean started dating.

In fact, Dean getting engaged was where the story _really_ began.

**Note: There needed to be an introduction, so there you go! The story moves on from here and there will be a **_**lot**_** of UST from Brooke and Dean, so be prepared for that. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Dean's Getting Married

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is the first real chapter as that was the introduction and I hope that you guys bear with me.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Family was really important to the Winchesters.

It always had been, but John always took the concept to a whole new level, so having Victoria and Brooke be part of the family was a _huge_ deal. Sure, he'd had a thing for Victoria and a year long affair, but when it came to settling down and getting married? John had to be sure, and he was. He was happy, Victoria was happy and actually being a good mother and wife because she felt loved and appreciated and protected, and Brooke? John had always wanted a daughter.

He loved his boys more than anything, but that fatherly love had passed on to Brooke, and he thought of her as his little girl. Sure, coming into her life when she was 16 as a father figure was kind of hard and she didn't really need it…but she also _needed_ it. Brooke had grown up with pretty hands off parents and then in waltzed John and Victoria was changing for the better and for Brooke to say she didn't think of John as her father would be a giant lie.

Sure, Richard Davis was her biological father and she still thought of him as her father, but it was impossible not to think of John as her Dad. He'd been there for her even when Victoria wasn't and Brooke was always grateful for him and for how he always seemed to know the right thing to say. Not to mention, that having him and Sam around always made it feel like she had a real, full, family. She was the girl behind the red door with the perfect life and she believed that…except that she was head over heels for Dean.

Even though no one would actually say it was wrong, Brooke felt a little like it was wrong of her to have these feelings for Dean for one reason more than the others: she referred to Sam as her brother.

It didn't matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it was just a title and she could call him her brother even if they were best friends—_everyone_ thought of them as siblings. In fact, it was a really big deal when Victoria Davis got remarried and it was all over and so the whole world basically knew that Brooke had older brothers and a new dad now and then came her making her own company and Sam was by her side a lot because Dean 'couldn't' be. He made it when he could be, but after a little while, it was too hard for him to be around her and so it was just Sam and Haley.

She didn't fault him for that.

Dean had begun to date Cassie Robinson and Brooke understood even though it made her angrier than it made her happy he was happy. He certainly seemed happy to her, anyway, and even though she heard from Sam that Dean and Cassie argued a lot, that seemed like a good thing for Dean—he _loved_ to banter. Hell, Brooke had bantered with him a lot before she realized it was flirting and had to stop and just chose to be jealous all of the time. One day he was going to get married and Brooke knew that she wasn't going to be able to handle it.

In fact, Dean didn't know if he was going to be able to handle it or not. He thought about Brooke all the time, even when he was with Cassie, and he knew that it wasn't fair, but at the same time family meant a lot to him too. She was his little sister, and while he had never looked at her that way—not even once—he knew that John thought of Brooke as his daughter and Sam thought of her as his sister. That was how they all referred to each other because they were a _family_…and that made Brooke off limits. So, Dean knew that he had to move on as much as possible.

"You're thinking a lot," Cassie told Dean as she wrapped her arms around him.

He was sitting down at his desk, looking over some papers. "I'm just feeling swamped with work."

"Maybe you should relax," Cassie whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Dean smiled, but it also bothered him a little bit that Cassie didn't know that he had lied to her just then. He wasn't worried about work at all and hadn't really brought any home—he was thinking about Brooke and how he didn't have any update from her…and how he hadn't told her about the engagement yet. Honestly, he didn't know how to bring it up and it wasn't because he thought that she would care on a romantic level…it was because it actually hurt to admit to _Brooke_ that he was getting married.

He also knew that he was supposed to take it back because his whole heart wasn't in it, but he just couldn't jeopardize the relationship he had with Brooke, so he couldn't be with her. That meant that he had to be happy and Cassie had the ability to make him happy even if Brooke made him happier. Dean wanted to get married and have a family and since Brooke was out of the question just because she was his family and he respected that, he had chosen Cassie, who loved him.

Sometimes Dean felt like a terrible person because he knew how much Cassie loved him, but he cared about her too. He was willing to do anything to make her happy and he thought that that could be enough. All he had to do was fall into a routine that Brooke didn't have any part in and then he could gradually add her back in as a sister…that could work right? He had time. Brooke didn't know that he was engaged and he didn't have to see her any time soon and he could do this.

Brooke felt like she could do it too.

Ever since going to New York and working on '**Clothes Over Bros**', she had been feeling like she could date around. Granted, it was nothing serious and she was definitely _not_ getting married, but it was because she couldn't love anyone like she loved Dean. She'd been trying, but she just couldn't shake him off of her heart and that made it hard for her to let anyone else in. Brooke always tried to convince herself that he was just her big brother, but she didn't _want_ him to be her big brother and she never had.

"Brooke, is that you?" Peyton asked her as Brooke came into the apartment.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Third base."

"Really? But he was so hot!" Peyton told her, shaking her head. "You really should have take that on a Brooke wide tour."

"Wow…that just came out of _your_ mouth," Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, but still…you get cranky when you're not getting any love down town in Brooke Ville." Peyton admitted, ducking when Brooke threw a living room pillow. "What?! It's true!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, sitting down with Peyton on the couch and asking her what it was that she was watching on the television. Actually, she _knew_ that she got cranky sometimes when she wasn't getting any, but it was just that meaningless sex had gotten boring and she didn't want it. She wanted to have a relationship and have sex then, but how could she have a relationship when she thought about Dean all the time? When she kissed other men…when she groped other men…when she closed her eyes, really. She saw him everywhere.

"Your brother called," Peyton piped up suddenly.

Brooke swallowed, feeling that tightening in the pit of her stomach. "Which one?"

God she hated that—she hated that she couldn't just assume that Sam was calling for her and she could just call him back. The outside world saw both Sam _and_ Dean as her brothers and she had to make sure that she didn't slip up with anyone and acknowledge publically that Dean 'wasn't her brother'. Victoria would never forgive her if she got the wrong kind of publicity for their enterprise, and so she just avoided eye contact with Peyton as she asked and tried to calm her insides, watching the TV.

"Sam," Peyton told her, not noticing the breath that Brooke let out.

Brooke was suddenly calmer. "What was it about?"

"He said he wanted you to call him because it was important," Peyton recalled, giving Brooke a 'sorry' smile. "I should have told you when you walked in the door."

"No problem, P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she got up and pulled out her phone, dialing Sam. "I'll be right back."

She didn't know what the phone call was about, but Brooke wanted to have a little bit of privacy and smiled when Sam picked up almost immediately. He was always excited to talk to Brooke and she was glad that he started off catching up a little bit because she missed him desperately and was a little swamped dealing with the company while Peyton dealt with her dead end job. Brooke wanted to go home, but she wasn't ready to set up a Tree Hill store yet and felt like she needed a better reason than nostalgia for such an endeavor.

"I'm glad you and Haley are doing well," Brooke admitted smiling. "Still...Peyton said that you needed to tell me something?"

Sam nodded and took a breath. "Dean's getting married! He was going to call you, but he was being weird about it, so I decided to tell you instead."

"Dean's…" Brooke began, but she felt like her voice was going to crack and she stopped.

She was sweating now, her heart thundering in her chest and her mouth was dry—no, Sam had to be mistaken. Dean couldn't be getting married. But he was. He was, and Sam sounded so excited and Brooke was trying to sound happy too, faking enthusiasm as she made Sam think that this was just a friendly call between excited siblings that wanted the best for each other. At the same time, Brooke's thoughts were racing and she felt her knees buckled under her, her behind on the mattress now as she shook a little, wanting to cry, but knowing she couldn't while on the phone with Sam.

"I want to be there," Brooke said suddenly, nodding as she formulated a plan in her head. "Sam? I'm coming home."

Well, that seemed like a good reason for a Tree Hill store…

**Note: Seems Brooke is feeling like she needs to see Dean again, but he wants to avoid her? Oh, snap…what could happen next? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Unexpected Move

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I love this chapter, and there's an extra 'kind of smut' warning here…**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"I'm sorry, Brooke is coming home?" Dean asked Sam suddenly.

Sam and Haley had been snuggling on the couch watching television together when Dean had come by to see their father. Freshly graduated from Stanford, Sam and Haley had returned to Tree Hill and John and Victoria had let Sam move back in with glee. They had missed him and he them, and he and Haley were looking for an apartment, but then Sam had heard about Dean proposing to Cassie, and he had told Brooke right away. She was their sister after all and she deserved to know, but Dean…he looked pale suddenly.

He'd been trying to hide his feelings for Brooke for years, and had even started dating to try and bury them. Every time he was around her he felt happy and safe and it just bothered him because every moment would be ruined by someone calling her his 'sister', or asking him if it was okay to make a move on his 'sister', and Dean would get agitated to the point of rudeness. Then he and Brooke had been on webcam the night he proposed to Cassie, and she was just so beautiful and happy taking about how her company was really happening and he'd wanted to kiss her.

Dean had wanted to tell her he loved her, but stuck to just telling her he was proud, and that look on her face? The utter thrill? It did things to him that he couldn't talk about with anyone and he decided after ending the Skype call that he had to get married. Getting married would fix all of his problems, he was sure of it, so he proposed to Cassie without a ring an hour later and she had accepted. Now Brooke was coming back and Dean couldn't do this, he knew it—he couldn't see her.

Brooke had blossomed since she was 9 and yes, he'd been attracted when their parents had gotten married, but she had _blossomed_ at college. Everything about her had matured and become more attractive and she was just…she was a woman now, even though she was only 22, and he was 26 now. Her hair was shorter, she was more confident, and Dean knew that even given five minutes together, he'd fall for her harder than he had been all these years and he wasn't even the only one.

Hearing that Dean was engaged had ripped Brooke's heart in two. She had always known that someday it was going to happen, but she had _never_ thought that she would be heartbroken—even Peyton thought it was weird. Peyton had gone to the college in New York with her and when she saw how depressed Brooke became, she honestly didn't get it because it seemed like you should be _happy_ for your brother, right? He was getting married to a girl that Brooke didn't even dislike…right?

Well, Brooke certainly didn't _love_ the woman, so maybe she knew something that Peyton didn't and didn't want to talk about it. That could be the case, and Peyton just felt it wasn't her place, so she just packed up to move back to Tree Hill, and Brooke was glad to have her come along. Besides, she needed a roommate for the new house she was going to live in, because she refused to live back at the old house and be reminded that she had step brothers that she had never wanted and a father that still only sometimes felt like her father—oh who was she kidding? John was more of a father to her than Richard had ever been and Richard was her real father.

"She's our sister," Sam told her with a chuckle as Haley laughed too. "Why wouldn't she come? This is big news, isn't it? You're getting _married_!"

Dean just nodded and then told them he had things to do, leaving them to their movie and cuddling and feeling sick to his stomach. He had known that he would have to see Brooke again because of this, but he had hoped he wouldn't have to because he didn't know how to act around her now. They had taken to bickering the first year into the new arrangement and being jealous and over bearing and Dean had always thought there was a chance it was because she felt the same too…but then she left him to go to New York and it hadn't even been hard for her.

Or so Dean thought.

Being away from Dean hurt Brooke so much she couldn't put it into words and so she had ignored him the first couple months and then caved. One night she had come to the apartment and Peyton had been off on a date with some guy named, Cole, so she got all dolled up in a slightly 'sexy without even trying' kind of way and Skyped Dean. It was the first of a _lot_ of Skype calls between them and it was when the feelings for each other had started to develop even more. Now she was leaving the Tree Hill airport with Peyton and she didn't know what to do.

"You should call and let them know we're headed to the new place," Peyton told Brooke, getting her out of her thoughts.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "I did promise Sam and Haley I'd call right away."

"I can't wait to see them! It's been too long," Peyton said as she grabbed her suitcase. "I think that's yours coming down."

Nodding, Brooke grabbed her bag and called Sam, telling him that she and Peyton would see him in the morning. He was so thrilled and then he handed the phone to Haley, Brooke and Haley talking for a little while before Brooke had to hang up because the taxi was there. Then she and Peyton headed for their new place and unlocked the door, coming in to see boxes that Sam and Haley had been helping to get in there for them. Deciding to unpack in the morning, Peyton went to bed and Brooke's cell phone rang, Brooke looking at the cover, her heart thumping wildly: Dean.

Brooke ignored the call, and then took a deep breath, and decided to go to bed.

xx

"Dean…" Brooke breathed out, trying to take a ragged breath.

Dean just kept kissing her, lips moving to her neck as his fingertips skipped down her naked side, the hot palm of his hand massaging her thigh.

"Fuck…" Brooke said as Dean's mouth traveled to her breasts.

She could feel his hot breath all over her, his mouth traveling down to between her legs, his hot, wet tongue slipping out to taste her. Jumping slightly, Brooke felt Dean chuckle, hot breath on her wet folds before his tongue was slipping along them, Dean holding her legs apart by pushing on her thighs. Brooke cursed again and begged him to continue, whimpering as Dean began to suckle her clit, making Brooke writhe underneath him until the touch started to feel…faint…though she could have sworn she felt two skilled fingers push inside of her and Dean tell her he'd do this all night long…

Brooke woke up with a start, sweating and very wet between her legs. She understood this arousal well and closed her eyes again, cursing as she felt like she could still feel his touch all over, clenching and wishing her fingers were inside of her to clench on, but nothing. Just an unsatisfied feeling and guilt in her stomach that she was dreaming about her older brother, but she'd wanted this—that—and now her body was more than aware of how _desperately_ she wanted _him_. Even in her subconscious, all of her acts of sex with men _not_ Dean had manifested somehow and given her a dream she'd wanted and now seeing him today was going to be awkward.

What bothered her most, was that subconsciously she'd started to touch herself and bite her lip as she thought about him again, and while at first she chastised herself, she was horny and needed it taken care of. So after quietly 'brooking' herself and whispering Dean's name at her release, Brooke got up to shower, wishing she was better than this, but she just wasn't. More than anything, Brooke would have loved to have had Dean there when she woke up so he could have surged right on in and helped her to take care of her morning issue, instead of her having to rely on her fingers instead.

"I'm a sick, pervert," Brooke sighed as the water ran down her. "I'm going to Hell…"

Trying to shake the thoughts away, Brooke got dressed and did her hair, Peyton smiling at her, the two of them heading over to see Sam. He was so happy to see her and so were their parents, Sam explaining that Haley was at work as a teacher at the High School, and Dean was at work at the station. Nodding, Brooke decided to just hang out with Sam, knowing she'd see Dean later and right now she couldn't picture his face without partially picturing that wicked grin on his face as he ran his tongue along her…

"Brooke?" Sam asked her.

Realizing she'd spaced out thinking about Dean between her legs, Brooke blushed. "Sorry, I'm just still spacey. Being back in Tree Hill is daunting."

"Yeah, but you're opening up a store here!" Sam exclaimed merrily. "I mean that's really exciting!"

Right…Peyton had just explained about the store.

"It seemed only right to be at my roots," Brooke told him smiling. "You should come and check out the new store. I'm having it set up today, but it won't open for a week."

Sam smiled at her, glad she was making her dreams come true and so was he. He was so close to being a lawyer and he was happy with Haley and now Dean was getting married and he felt…he felt _blessed_. John's love for Victoria had made it so that he could settle down and now he had a family and a future, and there was no hunting to be done—that and Brooke and Victoria knew about hunting. After all, two hunts had brought them to Tree Hill and John had been…honest. It had been weird, but a good change and now they were family with no secrets.

"So…Dean is really getting married?" Brooke found herself asking, wondering why she still felt heartbroken when Sam nodded, but she grinned. "I can't wait to properly meet her."

xx

Damn.

Dean had been hoping that seeing Brooke again would be easier, but seeing those long, bare legs of hers, heels and that form fitting skirt, Dean could feel his pants get a little tight. He was on the job right now, but he had to welcome her back and he couldn't stop thinking about her since she had been home—even though she had been ignoring his calls. Now he was watching her order around some workers with her hair down, shorter than last they had spoken, and a blouse he really liked on her. Great…he was still into his little sister and that was just awkward…right?

Even just looking at Cassie like this didn't do it for Dean like Brooke did. There was something about her that had Dean all a flutter and he really wished he could get this under control because even though it wasn't really _wrong_, no one would approve. They'd been growing up as siblings, their parents were married, and you just didn't do something like that. You just didn't get with your step sister. It would have repercussions for his job and her company and Dean just…he had to have this under control.

"Oh my God…Dean…" Brooke breathed out.

This time it wasn't a dream moment of passion, but just all around _needing_ to have him be there, and happy that he was. He was in uniform, so he was on the clock, and Brooke felt tears well up in her eyes because it had been _way_ too long and she couldn't help herself—she ran for him. She hadn't even been this enthusiastic with Sam, but she jumped on him and Dean welcomed her with open arms, holding her close and letting his fingers slip into her hair. God he smelled fantastic, and Brooke kept her legs wrapped around him, which was making him feel all sorts of things you weren't allowed to feel for a sibling and he was engaged…he had to stop this.

"Good to see you too, Lil' Sis," Dean told her with a chuckle.

It felt like he was swallowing down bile having called her that, but he felt like it was necessary and just like that, Brooke was off of him. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking the words over and Dean sighed, but he then he started to talk about the store and she did too. She wanted to get her mind off of what she thought to be hurtful words, and then took him into the back and showed him where she would work during the day when someone else was managing the front and he smiled at her, just as in love with her as ever. He had it bad, and he shouldn't, so he was trying so hard not to, but Brooke had even told him once: you can't choose who you love.

He couldn't.

He loved Brooke Davis.

"God, I'm so proud of you," Dean told her, knowing he had to take his leave of her, cupping her face. "I am _so_ proud of you, Brooke."

Brooke blushed and rested her cheek on his hand. "Thank you, Dean."

Nodding, Dean leaned in and kissed her, unable to stop himself and wondering why he had done such a thing but her lips…they were so soft and warm. The moment his connected with hers they both sighed with relief, having wanted to have done this time and time before, but they also both pulled back startled because that thought had set in: _we're siblings_. Brooke was blushing and both of their hearts were beating fast, but just like that, Dean left. He couldn't handle this and neither could she, and just…he had to be gone.

"What did I just do?" Dean asked himself as he exited the store, all of these feelings for her awakened more than ever before.

"What did he just do?" Brooke asked as she gently touched her lips.

**Note: Oh, Dean. Nothing like that one mistake you never meant to make to make everything following it harder! Anyway…feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Cassie Kind of Knows

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a lot of UST and a cliffhanger.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

Obviously it never should have happened, but Dean leaving so abruptly made her think that maybe he had…maybe he had _meant_ it? All she knew was that now thinking about him turned her on even more, and she couldn't be alone in the same room as him no matter what because given her dry spell? She would pounce on him. She would make a move and she wouldn't be able to stop herself and for some reason, she was more than alright with that. Brooke Davis had wanted Dean Winchester since she was 9.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about the kiss either.

Obviously Dean had _wanted_ to kiss her, but she was his little sister now and that was how he was supposed to _treat_ her…right? Sure, neither of them had wanted this, but it was about their parents' happiness and they had wanted that for them and sucked it up and never…_never_ told them. Dean hid his feelings, Brooke hid hers, and they just toughed their way through their lives and now Dean was happy right? He could push past this and get married, and everything would be better.

Then again, Dean was old enough to know that that was _not_ how it worked at all—he couldn't just get married and be over Brooke. She was his everything and even though it hurt, he knew that he was going to get though it somehow. Brooke was happy to see him and they could totally hang out together and things would be fine, right? They were going to be what they used to be…before the feelings…at least if Dean had anything to say about it.

He knew how Brooke felt about cheating, and he definitely couldn't let himself get into a situation where he might cheat on Cassie, and not with Brooke. Not with his 'sister'. They weren't all that happy of course right now, but if they talked things out, then they could be again, right? Dean just wanted everything to get better and for everyone to be happy, and he honestly couldn't do that if he harbored these feelings like this. He had to just be the big brother and he could do that…he'd had practice with Sammy.

Brooke on the other hand, didn't have any practice.

She was used to being an only child and then she'd let Sam in as a sibling and things got worse from there. With Sam they got better—she was completely able to be his practically twin sister—but she and Dean just couldn't get along because of the front. Now this kiss had happened and Brooke didn't know what to do, but she knew she couldn't make a move back, no matter how badly she wanted to. Her family just would never understand and neither would their friends, or her fans and just…it seemed like a hopeless situation and Brooke was depressed for the general part of the day.

Then again, Brooke felt happy.

She was reading into the kiss, yes, but she and Dean weren't related by blood. For several years they were e-mailing and they'd chatted on webcam and all around things had been great between them and they were just letting this get in the way, right? They were just psyching themselves out because they were afraid of what everyone else would think, but what would _they _think? Brooke needed to talk to Dean about this, and so she went over to his place, smoothing down her clothes.

Unfortunately, Brooke hadn't expected to have Cassie open up the door, and she didn't know how she felt. Cassie looked really happy, but Brooke kind of felt like she didn't want Cassie to be at Dean's place—they weren't living together were they? Brooke hadn't gotten that memo if they were and yet she knew that she had to put on a good face because she was trying to be friendly. Cassie thought of her as Dean's little sister and she couldn't just right off the bat hate her.

"Brooke! It's so nice to meet you!" Cassie exclaimed as she moved to hug Brooke.

Brooke tried to force a smile. "Cassie…you live here?"

"No, I'm just waiting for Dean to get home," Cassie said as she pulled back.

She had a look on her face that said this was awkward and it was probably because Brooke hadn't hugged her back. Brooke was trying to figure out how she was feeling, but she just didn't like the idea of Cassie being at Dean's and it was kind of making her feel bad because she was the 'sister' here and shouldn't be upset. This was Dean's _fiancée_ and Brooke was supposed to be a really good person, but she couldn't bring herself to be. She was jealous…she was _really_ jealous.

"Oh, so he's not home yet?" Brooke asked her. "I just wanted to talk to him. How are you?"

Cassie smiled and waved her in. "You can come in and wait for him if you want to."

"I don't want to impose," Brooke responded, shaking her head. "Obviously you want to surprise him, so I'll wait until tomorrow. It's okay."

"I insist," Cassie told her with a smile.

"No, it's okay," Brooke responded, forcing a smile. "Dean can wait…"

Cassie took a deep breath and nodded as Brooke went down the walkway, wondering what that was all about. She didn't understand why Brooke was so awkward around her and yet she was happy that Brooke was going so she could see Dean without her, and that was when Brooke ran into Dean on the walkway. Cassie had gone into the house to set up some dinner, and Brooke stood there stiff as Dean approached her slowly. Things were a little weird after the kiss, but he still smiled at her…even though Brooke had no smile to give him.

"She's nice," Brooke said, moving so she could go past him.

Dean looked at the house and then to Brooke. "Yeah…yeah, she is. You coming in?"

"No, I don't want to," Brooke responded, hearing Dean start to walk after her toward her car. "I really, _really_ don't want to."

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Dean asked her, feeling like his heart was hammering in his chest. "You're acting angry."

"I'm not _acting_ anything," Brooke told him as she opened up her car door and looked at Dean, which made her feel like she was going to vomit. "Have fun with your fiancée."

Dean opened up his mouth to say something, but it turned out that there was nothing to say as Brooke slammed that door. He felt like something had happened and he wanted to know what, but it also made him feel a slight flutter in the pit of his stomach. If Brooke was mad just seeing Cassie, then that meant something, right? It meant that she didn't like her and what was not to like? Cassie was very kind and she always made a good first impression but Brooke was storming out and yelling at Dean.

Could it be that Brooke was…jealous?

xx

Honestly, Dean couldn't figure out why Brooke had gotten so upset seeing Cassie and it had ruined his whole night with her. Cassie had just wanted to spend a night in with dinner and some time in bed, but Dean hadn't been up to sex at all because he just wanted to know what had happened with Cassie and Brooke. The story he had gotten from Cassie was that Brooke had wanted to see him and then just left, but Dean knew something else had to be there and Cassie was worried…Dean seemed _so_ focused on this.

She also wasn't a complete idiot.

Cassie knew that no matter what happened, Dean was a decent fellow, but the way he talked about Brooke made her slightly envious. It was like he put her above everyone else and that meant her too. She had tried so hard to just ignore it because she was his sister and he loved her, but she was pretty sure now that there was something else going on there and she knew it. Dean was so upset that Brooke was upset and Cassie was starting to put two and two together even though she didn't want to put anything together. She wanted Dean, but Dean very obviously always had his mind somewhere else and it wasn't focusing on her at all.

So at breakfast that morning, Cassie made Dean breakfast and sighed a little as she sipped her coffee, Dean on his phone trying to call Brooke. Three morning calls? Four texts? It was overkill, but Cassie didn't even have a ring yet and somehow she knew that she wasn't going to have one. She was devastated and she wondered why Dean had even proposed in the first place, but she didn't want to be the other woman and if she was, she was willing to bow out. It was strange, sure, but even she knew that Dean and Brooke wouldn't be 'wrong'…just 'weird' and definitely hard for everyone to accept.

"You and Brooke aren't related by blood, right?" Cassie asked Dean suddenly as he ate a piece of bacon.

Dean looked up at her. "No…no, we're not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to know why you haven't made a move on her yet," Cassie told him directly, shaking her head when Dean tried to speak. "No, Dean, it's okay. I've seen how you act when it comes to Brooke being mentioned, but at the same time, I chose to ignore it. I mean she was your sister, but you just—you love her. When you talk about her, you get a look on your face that you never get with me."

"Cassie…" Dean tried, sighing when she shook her head again.

"No, it's okay, I get it," Cassie said shaking her head. "I got it even more when last night she was so upset to see me and left, and fought with you, and then you couldn't even get excited for sex with me."

Dean cleared his throat. "It was just a long day."

"I'm just not Brooke," Cassie told him with a shrug. "You must have been trying to ignore it because it feels awkward to like her, but you can't choose who you love."

Dean swallowed—Brooke had told him that before. He knew that it was true, but it hurt him to have _Cassie_ say that when she was clearly breaking up with him, and while he was talking to her, Brooke was with Sam and Haley at the house. She didn't want to deal with Peyton, who was telling her how terrible she was being to Cassie and Dean both, and so she went to get some brotherly support from Sam. Sam had one arm around Haley and the other around Brooke, Brooke upset she'd interrupted them, but also really just needing Sam and glad he was so easy to come to.

She hadn't told him _exactly_ what happened, but Sam wasn't as clueless as everyone had thought—he knew Brooke had a thing for Dean before their parents got married. He just didn't know that Brooke _still_ had a thing for Dean, and he didn't know that Dean had a thing for Brooke. Everyone thought they argued because of how similar they were and because Brooke and Dean both liked to sleep around and then lecture each other on how that was a 'terrible moral thing'; and now Brooke was here because she and Cassie had had a terrible first meeting. Taking a deep breath, Sam kissed the top of Brooke's head, nuzzling her hairline as Brooke closed her eyes.

"You can make it up to Cassie," Sam told her with a shrug. "She's a sweetheart, she'll get it."

Haley nodded in agreement. "Besides, you were just flustered."

Brooke nodded because she just wanted to forget it, but all three of them were alert when Dean walked into the living room. The three kids all had keys to the house still and Dean knew that Brooke was there because John had told him that Brooke seemed down, like she needed her 'big brother'. Even though that wasn't how Dean wanted to be there for Brooke, he needed to see her because he was being driven crazy thinking of all of the reasons Brooke could have potentially been mad.

"Brooke, can I talk to you?" Dean asked her quickly, before he lost his nerve.

She swallowed, feeling her heart beat fast again. "Yeah…I mean, I owe you an apology, I guess. You and Cassie both."

"Just…we just need to talk," Dean told her, Sam and Haley exchanging looks with each other, because the atmosphere suddenly felt awkward.

"Sure…outside," Brooke said, getting up and heading out back.

Dean nodded, following her as Sam and Haley just shrugged and then Haley stole a kiss from her boyfriend. She wanted everyone to get along and apologize and it seemed like Brooke and Dean were headed in that direction—at least mostly. When they got outside, out of sight of everyone else, Dean reached out to take Brooke's hand so she'd stop walking away from him, but she didn't turn to face him. Nodding at her body language, catching her holding her breath, Dean stepped up behind her and rested his lips against her ear a moment, Brooke shivering, and Dean was no fool here when it came to _that_ kind of body language.

"Brooke?" Dean asked her slowly.

Brooke swallowed but answered quietly, "Yeah?"

"Cassie broke up with me…" Dean began, trying to read her some more.

**Note: Cassie knows and Dean came, huh? And he wants to talk to Brooke? How could **_**that**_** possibly go? And with them so worried how everyone else will think about it…what will they do? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Never Really Siblings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**You guys and your reviews have been making my days! Thank you so much!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"She did not break up with you," Brooke told him, turning to face him and realizing that his face was way too close to hers for comfort. "She wouldn't let you go that easy and you wouldn't let her go without a fight."

Dean found himself smiling. "I love that you know me like that."

He knew it was a terrible thing for him to lie to Brooke like that, but it was so _nice_ to have someone call him on his bullshit. Sure, most men would have loved to be in a relationship where they could get away with anything, but Dean found the way that Brooke saw through him so…_refreshing_. More than that, Cassie couldn't even tell when Dean was lying to her face, but Brooke could tell just by the _tone of his voice_.

Brooke found herself backing up a little bit, Dean moving toward her and she suddenly realized that the moment was there. If Dean got any closer to her, she wasn't going to be able to control herself because he smelt so damn good and he was touching her with those gentle touches she associated with lovers showing affection. It made her swallow even though he knew that Dean was in thought right now about something other than what his body seemed to be on auto-pilot for. Dean was thinking about Cassie a moment.

"_Cassie, what exactly are you saying?" Dean asked her slowly._

_She took a deep breath. "I'm saying that you love Brooke in a more than sister and brother kind of way."_

"_I think you're reading into something that isn't there," Dean lied to her, not wanting to have these feelings and then have Brooke rebuff them._

"_I think that you think I'm dumber than I look," Cassie retorted, shaking her head. "Look, Dean, I love you, and as much as I want to just let this go, I want you to be with someone that you love. You proposed to me hours after talking to Brooke on Skype while she was in New York and you didn't have a ring, __**or**__ a speech. I let it go because I loved you, but you just…you're obsessed with talking to her. Reaching her. Dealing with whatever it is that this is, and I think she feels the same way."_

_Dean wanted that to be true, but he shook his head. "Sam, Brooke and I became siblings the moment our parents told us they were getting married. We became a happy family, and that is all that we are."_

_Cassie smiled at him and nodded, but her mind was made up. Maybe she wasn't the best at being able to tell that Dean was lying, but she was sure of what she was sure of and she wanted __**Dean**__ to make this decision. If he still wanted to get married than sure, they'd still get married, but if he wanted Brooke? She had to step out of the way and let that happen even if deep down she found it a little weird too. They weren't related by blood, so it was fine, but the world was just used to them as siblings since they were in the public eye—some people would see it as crossing a line._

"_I'll tell you what," Cassie told him as he began to eat, "you talk to Brooke and then you get back to me. I have a feeling I know what you're going to choose, but I refuse to marry you until you take care of this. Talk to her, have it out…and figure out what you want, Dean Winchester. I love you, but something tells me that she does too and if that's the case, tell me, and we can both move on."_

Dean knew he didn't even deserve Cassie, but he had agreed because he knew that he _needed_ to talk to Brooke anyway. She was the reason he was feeling so crazy out of control, and if Cassie was right…then Dean could finally have what he wanted. He knew that they had to go about this carefully too, but he just wanted to hear it from Brooke that she liked him in a way more than just this fake sibling relationship that they had.

"So why are you testing me?" Brooke asked him.

Hearing her voice, Dean was brought back to the present and he smirked, moving toward her until Brooke felt the side of the house against her back. That made her swallow because now she was in between the house and Dean and she couldn't get away…but did she _want_ to? He was so close to her now and he was looking her in the eye, Brooke glancing at his lips and then quickly looking him back in the eye because she couldn't do that! If Dean liked her as a sibling, then that must have been weird for him, but then she saw it: he _smiled_ and then looked at her lips too.

"Cassie brought up something we need to talk about and I'm going to go out on a limb and say it because it's making me crazy and I can't even be engaged," Dean explained to Brooke quickly.

Brooke's heart was thundering in her chest. "…what?"

"I've never thought of you as my sister," Dean found himself saying, sighing and shrugging. "I just…I tried to so many times, but I had a thing for you before our parents got married. Then I tried to bury it and then it just got deeper when you were in New York and I realized how much the distance was killing me. Do you know how many of those magazines I burned?"

"Why?" Brooke asked, not able to ask anything else as her body flushed at the words.

"You think I liked seeing that you were screwing other guys?" Dean asked her, suddenly a little angry. "God, I was dying. Then you told me that things were great and you were going on a date and I proposed to Cassie because I thought I needed to face facts: I'd never have you."

Brooke nodded slowly, Dean looking her in the eyes again. "Even if I felt the same way…Mom would not be pleased to hear any of this."

"Did you just say 'even if'?" Dean asked her, reaching out to cup her face.

Involuntarily, Brooke closed her eyes and sighed with relief, resting her cheek on his hand and just nodding. She knew that Dean could read body language and before she knew what was happening, she felt his hot breath on her face. Her eyes opened just in time for Dean's mouth to cover hers and suddenly she felt like she was just going to melt right into him. Dean was _kissing her_ and he was kissing her like a woman and not like his little sister, which in retrospect was good, because his tongue was teasing the corners of her mouth and you didn't kiss a sister like that.

Moaning, Brooke opened up her mouth and let Dean's tongue push in, kissing him with a passion she didn't even know she had in her. Dean's fingers slipped into her hair, and Dean moaned too, tasting her and then groaning when Brooke suddenly pushed him off of her and he had a feeling that he knew why, the moment that it happened. She had this look on her flushed face, Dean glancing at her lips again, wet from their kiss and he just wanted to bite her lip…or suck on it…maybe both…

"You and Cassie didn't formally break up yet and I can't break this to Mom right now," Brooke said hurriedly. "God, I'm really turned on right now and I don't even know what to say to Sam! I mean…he thinks we're having a sibling spat right now."

Dean nodded slowly, reluctantly pulling his hands and body away from hers. "This whole thing is definitely something that everyone will have to get used to in their own time and we can't be seen in public."

"Definitely not," Brooke said, frowning. "The one guy I want to parade around and I can't even do that because it'll put the company in bad gossip light. Mom will have to figure out to deal with the press on that one, and that means telling her first."

"Dad thinks of you as his little girl, so telling him will be a bit hard too," Dean admitted, sighing loudly. "They're going to rain on our parade…"

Brooke sighed and then moved away from him. "Then for now we keep it between us."

xx

After formally splitting from Cassie, Dean found that it was really _hard_ to stay away from Brooke, but at the same time it had always been hard. Now, it was just hard because he knew that she felt the same way and it still made him so happy that it had been so easy to say the words. Then again, he had known for a little while even though he hadn't known…he was a master at reading body language and he had also had a feeling that she had liked him before this—it was why she had never wanted to call him her brother.

Now, they were trying to figure out how to break it to everyone because while they would all understand, it was going to be weird. They had been living like a family for 6 years now, and Brooke and Dean were going to disrupt everything and tell them that no, they were going to be lovers and everyone had to just be okay with that. Add in that gossip scandals would then start once the two had any sort of PDA at all, and Dean knew that the company would suffer a little bit in the beginning.

So, they were sneaking around.

The worst part, though, is that in sneaking, they hadn't even had time to have sex yet, but they both wanted to. Making out always got incredibly handsy and heated, but once clothes started coming off, something or someone would interrupt them and they were both really sexually frustrated about the whole thing. It was getting to be way too much and Dean sighed when Brooke came into his office that day at work with a plate of cookies for him…all he wanted to do was close the blinds and take her on the desk and he just couldn't.

"You didn't bake those, did you?" Dean teased, trying to dissolve the sexual tension, and ended up making it worse because he just opened them up to banter.

Brooke made a face, but she felt it too. "Dad made them."

"It makes me a pervert to be turned on by you calling my dad your dad too," Dean told her with an awkward laugh. "That right there is the laugh—"

"—of a guy with a boner," Brooke responded with a smile as she set the plate down, Dean nodding. "I want to help you out, but I have to get back to the store and closing your blinds with your 'sister' in your office is a public gesture. I just had to see you."

"Tonight, can I just stay at your place, sneak into your room, and quietly ravage you, maybe?" Dean asked her, leaning forward and shifting in his chair.

Brooke smiled at that and leaned on his desk. "I actually might be able to convince Peyton to get out for a bit. Jake is back in town and wants to see her and she's being all avoidy."

"You're being a tease," Dean replied as he snuck a look down her shirt.

"I was doing that on purpose," Brooke responded with a wink, and she knew it was cruel, but she was having to restrain herself as well here.

Dean glared at her, but he had a smile on his face and stole a quick kiss from her after looking around first, Brooke smiling. She was glad for even the smallest physical touch and started to back up toward the door. This place suited Dean and his desire to do good, even though she knew he'd rather be running a garage and she didn't know why he _wasn't_ doing that. Actually, thinking about it, she opened up her mouth and spoke before completely thinking it through.

"Why didn't you become a mechanic?" Brooke asked him as she was to the door.

He smiled at her, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "You remembered…"

"You've wanted to be a mechanic since Dad gave you the Impala," Brooke told him, waving it off like it was nothing. "Of _course_ I remembered."

"Policeman seemed a more respectable job, and it gets me in the system…just in case," Dean said, standing up and crossing to her.

"Just in case of a hunt? That's no reason to sacrifice what you love," Brooke responded, smiling sadly when Dean stopped at a respectable distance away from her.

Dean smiled again. "Well, I've sacrificed what I loved a lot for the sake of other peoples' happiness."

Brooke found herself blushing as she looked him in the eye, knowing that he was trying to let her know that he loved her too, and she too felt butterflies. He hadn't told her that he loved her yet, just shown her how much he wanted her and that was fine with her—she'd been wanting him in a sexual way for a while now but that admission without admitting a thing? It told her that this was more than sexual tension.

"Sometimes you need to think about your own happiness too," Brooke explained, sighing loudly. "God, can you get off work so you can kiss me in private, please?"

Dean laughed and nodded. "I'll be off soon. Shall I come straight for you? That is, if Peyton goes out with Jake?"

"No matter what Peyton does, I suddenly just got a great idea and I need to run it by Mom…call me when you're off?" Brooke asked him.

"The second I am," Dean promised, and he smiled, watching Brooke leave his office and hoping he got to see her soon.

**Note: There is a lot of steamy stuff and cute fluff coming soon…thought I'd warn you know. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. So Close and Yet So Far

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been working a **_**lot**_** and haven't had as much time as I would have liked. Also…smut, smut, smut, smut, smut.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Sex, Innuendo, Themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Brooke was going crazy not being able to show Dean public affection and while they mostly had that issue under control, it was getting harder and harder. When they were on their own, they could do practically anything that they wanted, but they couldn't let John, Victoria or Sam see them in any way, shape or form—not yet. Of course they were planning on telling their family first, but it was just too hard right now because they knew it would ruin everything. While the three would understand and they'd come around, of course, it would burst the bubble and Victoria would go into worry mode about the company it just…they didn't want to ruin what they had barely started.

Hence the sneaking around.

That was also all fine and dandy, but Brooke just really wanted to spend some time with Dean away from any kind of distractions so they could talk and maybe finally relieve the sexual tension that was there, so she had an idea. Instead of waiting for everyone to give them the space to make the moves, they were going to need to create a situation in which they got to make their own time. The only downside to Brooke's new plan, though, was that she was going to have to actually get some work done this week away. Victoria was also going to find it strange that Brooke suddenly wanted to do it, but getting away and back to New York with Dean seemed like a good idea.

There were some things happening with the company and Brooke had always wanted to be more invested in it all, so she decided to be pro-active. She could go instead of Victoria and take Dean with her to be her 'bodyguard' since it was New York and she'd always had one traveling from meeting to meeting per John's request, and since Dean was her 'brother', they could share a room even if there were two doubles, and she could spend her nights with him uninterrupted. Even though it was only going to be four or five days, that was plenty of time to have Dean to herself for a bit and still keep her life moving forward—so she went to talk to her mother about it and Victoria sighed a little bit.

"I was going to take care of this, you know," Victoria told Brooke as they sat at the kitchen table and drank some coffee. "What about Dean? He and Cassie _just_ split practically and you want to parade him around New York?"

Brooke sighed too. "Mom, I want to get some work done and instead of wandering around with some random guy hired to keep me from getting mobbed, why not have Dean do it? On top of being more than capable of handling mobs of people, he's a hunter at heart, right? Even anything out of the ordinary bad happened, I'd be protected."

"Besides, Vicky," John put in, coming to sit down with a cup of coffee in his hands too, "she needs to start cashing in on this experience now. Someday she'll be running this company without you."

"But that day has not come yet," Victoria reminded him before she looked at Brooke. "Fine. You and Dean can go to New York for a little while, but we had better get some updates, alright? I want to know you're safe and doing what you're supposed to be doing. If anything goes wrong or you feel overwhelmed, you pick up that phone, Brooke Davis."

Beaming, Brooke hugged her parents. "Everything is going to be fine! Just have a little bit of trust in your children, sheesh."

It felt a little bit weird saying that when it brought her right back around to the fact that Dean was her stepbrother, but she tried to shake it off. She and Dean had never thought of each other as siblings and they weren't related by blood, so in their own little bubble, everything was perfectly fine and there was nothing 'wrong' about them. The only people that saw it as wrong were people from the outside world that had long since decided they were brother and sister. Now that she had permission, however, to take this on as a cover, Brooke needed to call Dean and then she needed to start packing. She knew that there was no way that Dean would pass up this opportunity.

xx

"Judging by this schedule, you're going to be in a lot of meetings…" Dean said as he looked through Brooke's day planner in the seat on the airplane next to her—it had taken the promise of sexual favors to even get Dean _on_ the plane in the first place.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Sadly, yes, but that's what sight-seeing and Angry Birds on your cell phone is for, right?"

"As long as I get you all to myself at night, I suppose it's worth the compromise," Dean replied, smiling at her. "God, you're beautiful."

"That's the unresolved sexual tension talking," Brooke said as she undid a button on her blouse on purpose and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Just a preview."

"Fuck, Brooke, you're killing me here," Dean whispered, putting an airline pillow on his lap. "Tonight I'm going to find a way to get you back."

Brooke grinned at him. "Trust me, Dean, I'll be more than ready to receive my punishment."

"Quick, talk about taxes or something," Dean told her, closing his eyes and trying to take deep breaths.

"I was thinking more about the lacy lingerie I packed," Brooke whispered to him.

Dean whimpered, but Brooke decided to lay off the teasing because a flight attendant walked down the aisle and technically this was a public place. She couldn't just say all of these things admist all of these people, some of which more than likely knew who she and Dean were. So, promising she'd make it up to him later, she started to talk about Haley and Sam, Dean nodding and trying to engage in the conversation as his erection died away. All he'd needed was a good change of topic because picturing Brooke in lacy under garments was really wreaking havoc on him. In fact, he didn't know if he was going to be able to handle this if they actually reached the sex part this week.

He'd been looking forward to it—they both had been—but once they reached that level of intimacy and felt what each other felt like inside and out, Dean was going to have trouble hiding his feelings for her. It was hard enough now when they were at the dinner table with their parents or they were sneaking around when everyone was sleeping, but this week? Everything was going to come to a climax and then they'd have to go back and face everyone and the honeymoon phase would be over. They'd have to tell their parents and then they'd have to prep for the PDA and Dean would hear about it at work and so would Brooke, and then there was Tree Hill and just…Dean wasn't ready for this happy period to end.

It was nice, though, just talking to Brooke about normal, mundane things, and once they were off the plane they gathered their luggage and took a taxi to the hotel, Brooke keeping things in between her and Dean in the seat just in case. She'd love to be on his lap right then, or kissing him until he couldn't breathe, but they were being cautious and would have plenty of time when they were locked in the hotel room. Or would they? She had a meeting soon and she just wanted the man to step on the gas, but she would seem weird if she asked him to. Instead she decided to point out things to Dean about the city, and when they got to the hotel, she walked up to the man at the counter and pulled out her credit card, Dean dealing with the bags because he had _insisted _that she let him do that.

"It should be under 'Davis'," she explained with a smile.

The man nodded and looked at his computer. "One room, two doubles?"

"That's correct," Brooke said nodding, watching the man as he looked at Dean.

"Oh! Brooke Davis! And that's one of your brothers!" The man exclaimed, grinning at her suddenly. "If there's anything that we can do for you two, just let me know."

"For now we just need the room keys," Brooke said nicely even though it stung that this guy knew who she _and_ Dean were. "Then I'm off to a meeting."

The man nodded again. "Business and not pleasure—you do work hard."

"Very hard," Brooke agreed, thanking him for the keys before she turned to him. "Shall we?"

Dean nodded, also a little annoyed that he'd already been singled out as 'the brother' but this was New York. Brooke had spent her entire college career here and so of _course _they were all caught up on all of the gossip and such. They were going to have to be more careful than they thought and not let themselves wind up in any compromising positions…which could be harder than it looked considering the tension between the two. It honestly was taking everything that Dean had not to just jump her right then and there. Taking a deep breath, Dean watched Brooke use the key on the door, and then she went to put her stuff down in the chair in the room, Dean setting the things down as well.

Maybe he was feeling weirder about this than Brooke though, because the moment his hands were free and he turned to her, she was advancing and just like that, her lips were on his. Dean moaned involuntarily, reaching out to pull her body close, realizing just how much he had missed this and not just because they hadn't been that close—because he'd never been honest. As he felt her warm body against his and her lips crushing against his own, he realized that had he just been honest sooner, he would have had the one thing that he had always wanted: Brooke Davis. As her fingers found their way into his hair, Dean's hands moved of their own accord, unfastening her pants.

Who cared about her meeting?

Brooke certainly didn't seem to because she just nodded into the kiss, fingertips massaging his scalp as she nipped at his teeth, Dean pushing her slacks down her thighs. He swallowed her moan as he stroked between her legs, feeling that dampness between her legs and pulling back a moment—yeah, she was wearing lacy underwear and he was pretty certain it was a thong and he felt his jeans get tight. When Brooke wiggled her eyebrows at him and bit her lip, Dean pushed her down onto the nearest bed and started to kiss her neck, fingers slipping under the lacy material to her folds underneath, Brooke moaning against and gripping his hair.

"Dean…" Brooke whispered, gasping loudly as Dean pushed in a finger, whimpering himself at the heat and wetness surrounding him. "…fuck…"

Dean chuckled and nodded as he let his finger pump in and out. "Is that what you want me to do?"

She nodded, arching and tugging on his hair before she growled, her phone going off and ruining the perfectly good moment. Reaching over because it was probably work, Brooke whimpered again, feeling another finger inside of her and a thumb on her clit, rubbing in a vigorous motion that made her body shudder with pleasure. Jesus, he knew what he was doing, and then she felt teeth on her neck and she moved a little bit, trying to feel his fingers deeper even though that wasn't what she wanted deep at all—she wanted something entirely different to be pumping in and out…

"We've got maybe ten minutes before I have to be headed to the office," Brooke said sadly, feeling Dean nod and nip down her body.

The feeling of his teeth through her blouse made her shiver again, especially when Dean started pumping his fingers faster instead of letting her get up. It was obvious that he wasn't finished at all and that smirk on his face as his head neared between her thighs made her whole body flush hot—that smirk was so much better in reality than it was in her dreams. She couldn't believe she'd had to wait this long for him and now he was about to do things to her that she would never forget and he seemed _thrilled_ to get to do them to her. God…what had she gotten herself into? There was no going back after this and that seemed fine because she didn't _want_ to go back.

"I have just enough time to make you cum," Dean told her with a wicked grin on his face.

Before she could answer, she felt Dean's mouth cover her clit, Brooke tugging on his hair a little harder than she had been, which just made Dean moan against her. She didn't even know how to describe the feeling, but Dean brought her right over the edge like an expert, smirking and kissing her thigh as she clamped down on his fingers, Dean continuing to coax out some moans as she rode out her orgasm before she practically sank into the mattress. Just like that Dean kissed up her body, his lips finding hers and the passionate kiss that came next made Brooke's toes curl. He'd just made her orgasm, yes, and yet she didn't have time to allow him the same courtesy and it bothered her a little bit.

"You'll make it up to me," Dean told her, like he could read her mind. "Just know that I will be, in fact, getting off here thinking about that while you're gone."

Brooke gave him a look. "Don't say things like that when I still want more from you…"

"We have time," Dean responded, kissing her again. "Tonight I will take you out to dinner, and then we can come back here and do whatever we want. For now, we have to get up and you need to get this hot little ass of yours back into some work slacks."

"Deal," Brooke said before pressing her lips to his gently. "For the record: that was better than any dirty dream I've ever had about you. I also prefer your fingers to my own."

Dean smirked and nodding, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm sure I'll prefer your hand to mine."

"Ugh, this talk is not productive," Brooke told him as she flushed, rolling away from him. "We also won't be using that other bed."

"We better not be," Dean agreed, watching her get up and get into her suitcase. "Anymore underwear you wanna share?"

Brooke was pretty sure it was a bad idea and even voiced that it was a bad idea, but she pulled her blouse off anyway and Dean found his breath hitching in his throat as he saw her bra. She looked stunning, even just in lingerie, and at this point Dean's erection was more than just a little bit painful—he really needed to get off and Brooke could tell as he closed his eyes. Her whole body flushed with need, but she had to leave…oh well. Climbing back onto the bed, Brooke worked on getting Dean's pants off, Dean's eyes widening in surprise, his head shaking.

"We can't draw attention," Dean told her weakly. "You have to get going, you can't be late."

Sighing, Brooke nodded, but stroked him through his boxers. "You could at least start while I get dressed so I don't feel _too_ bad…"

"You're a very naughty person, Brooke Davis," Dean said, but he was already getting his boxers off as he spoke, immediately touching himself as Brooke grabbed clothes. "Shall I talk while I do it?"

"Just pretend you're buried deep and I'm sliding up and down," Brooke responded, smiling as she pulled on her pants and watched his hand slide up and down a little faster. "Forget it. I'll just be a little late."

Dean tried to protest, but Brooke pushed his hands away, settling there on the end of the bed and letting her hand work his shaft. He moaned, arching and rolling up his hips, feeling very close as she ran her nail over his slit, ignoring her phone going off again. It was to signal that she needed to be getting into the company car out front, but instead, she focused on Dean until _she_ brought _him_ over the edge this time, Dean sitting up to kiss her and then reminding her to put on a shirt. They knew that they would have a chance to do this properly, but this was just the time that they had been given…Dean was determined as he watched Brooke leave the room, to drag this out that night.

**Note: This story has gotten significantly more 'mature' than originally intended, so bear with me. There is also a really drastic storyline coming after our couple's date…feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
